What People Say
by Demonic Guardian Angel of Hell
Summary: R for much later chapters. When the Outers tell Makoto the truth about who she really is, her whole world changes. Now she and the Outers must find their counterparts before someone else does! And they have to go as........read and find out!


What People Say  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Five of the nine senshi of Tokyo sat on various pieces of furniture.....well, four of them anyway. One had just fell to the floor in total shock. She glanced at the other four occupants of the room as if each of them had grown two heads.  
  
"What are you talking about?! I'm not the outer princess! I'm an inner scout! I supposed to protect Serenity-hime! Not be protected!" She said her voice coming slightly above normal. One of the other women in the room narrowed her maroon eyes slightly at the behavior of her princess. She moved her deep green/black hair out of her eyes.  
  
"There is no need to raise your voice. However you are our princess. The only reason you fight with Serenity-hime's court is because she requested that you protect her. You are, after all, the sailor senshi of protection, are you not? You were supposed to be with us as our princess because you are the strongest senshi of all-"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You mean Serenity is the strongest. So that would make me second strongest, right?"  
  
"No. You are. You and Haruka-chan are the only ones that are able to give a good fight without the help of your powers. You can just barely best Haruka. So, that makes you the strongest physically. Mentally, you the only one of us as far as I've seen that can't be possed or controled. In power sense, yes Serenity has the crystal. But, you have a different crystal, a more powerful one, it has the power of the Legendary Five in it. You know who I'm talking about, don't you?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Yes, of course. 1) The God of Silence, and Purity. 2) The God of Mercy, Pity, and Compassion. 3) The God of War, Justice, and Passion. 4) The God of Death, Darkness, and Optimism. 5) The God of Destruction, Power, Strength, and Protection."  
  
"And as you know, everything has an other half. What are their's?" Michiru asked.  
  
"1) The Goddess of Destiny, Time, and Fate. 2) The Goddess of the Sea, Hope, and Happiness. 3)The Goddess of the Wind, and Flight. 4) The Goddess of Death, Destruction, and Rebirth. 5) The Goddess of Dragons, Lightning, Protection, and Strength.What does that have to do with---...... Your shitin' me, right? You really aren't suggesting that WE are those Goddesses, are you?"  
  
"Of course we are, Ju-hime." replied the fragile Soverign of Silence.  
  
"Hold on......Ju-hime?"  
  
"Yes," The youngest of the group replied. "In the Silver Millinium, your name wasn't Makoto. It was Juno."  
  
"Okay......Let me choke all this down. I'm the Outer Princess.....The holder of the crystal with the power of the Legendary Five.....One of the Five's other half......and my name isn't even my real name.....How? Otousan, onegai tell me how I get myself into these kinds of messes?" She fell to her back.  
  
Her knee-length mahogany hair flowed out around her. She hadn't had time to put it up because, her friends had woke her up in the middle of the night....er......morning. It had been 2:00 a.m. when they called saying they were coming over and that it was an emergency. She was going to decline before they said it was an emergency. Then she replied "Fine, see ya in a few." in the most cheerful voice she could get out. She thought they might have had the same pain shoot through them as well. Her thoughts were interupted when Setsuna spoke.  
  
"Now that we've told you we better go help them. Their in trouble."  
  
"Who is in trouble?" Makoto asked, although she had a feeling she already knew.  
  
"The Gods. We have to help them. They don't know who they are yet. There's a war going on in their dimension." Michiru stated.  
  
"So, in other we get to go dimension hopping!" Haruka said in sarcastic humor.  
  
"But theres one problem. We can't go as a women......we have to go as ................men." Setsuna said unsurely. She didn't know how her hime was going to react to this. Her reply was that of....... thud. She looked at her hime's position on the floor.  
  
*2 Hours Later*  
  
"Ju-hime, WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
Makoto bolted into a sitting position. She looked around as she slowly remembered what had happened. She gazed at Setsuna. In return Setsuna nodded.  
  
"How are we supposed to pull that one off?! In case you haven't noticed....we're girls! We can't change into a boys-" She was interupted.  
  
"No, but you can create an illusion to fool everyone. All of us have extra powers we can use. That is one of yours." Michiru said calmly.  
  
"I can? I do? It is?" Makoto asked. They all nodded.  
  
"Then, how does it work?"  
  
"Before I show you....I have something for you...." Setsuna said.  
  
She held out her arm and pulled a staff from it. It was black, emerald green, and silver. The pole itself was black, with silver rings every foot up or so. Its tip was at a very sharp point, making it easy to stab something. At the top was the -thick- Jovianal Royal Family Symbol with a Japanese dragon wraped and weaved around it. The dragon's eyes were one emerald that filled it's entire head. Makoto gaped at the beautiful staff.  
  
"...For.........me?" She managed to get out.  
  
Setsuna nodded and handed it to her.  
  
"Only three people are allowed to touch it. Myself, you, and the strongest member of the Legendary Five......" Setsuna began.  
  
"The God of Destruction, Power, Strength, and Protection." Makoto finished.  
  
"However......I am no longer allowed to touch the Dragon Staff. I was to give it to you and nothing more."  
  
"Dragon Staff?" Makoto asked.  
  
"You have the power over dragons, don't you?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Now, Ju-chan. How 'bout giving us a light show?" Haruka asked.  
  
"You got it, Ruka-chan!"  
  
Makoto held the long staff over her head. (she has to say this in rythmes for the "spell" to work. Gomen if its corny demo, I'm tired.)  
  
"From head to toe  
  
Make us what I want you to show  
  
From front to back  
  
Make us men for this act...."  
  
The room exploded in a parade of color. Makoto watched as her friends hair shortened, (-Haruka she gets to look the same except she has a man's.....ano........part.) Hotaru got about four inches taller, and their bodies and faces became that of a man. When the transformation was finished they looked at each other. Makoto thought it hadn't worked on her but then her body was surrounded by a green aura. She knew she was changing because of her friends faces. Other than that, she wouldn't have known. When it faded she looked down. She blinked. Her hands went to her chest. All she felt was rock hard muscle. She paled and ran to her room.  
  
When she came back out she had on the most boyish outfit she had. The others looked at their hime, leader, and friend. She was officially a guy. "His" face was not the face of the happy-go-lucky Makoto but, the face of a soldier, a warrior.....the face of the "old" Juno.......emotionless.  
  
"Are we ready?" Setsuna's new voice broke the silence. It was alot deeper than normal.  
  
"Iie." They all looked at Juno, his voice was different too. For some strange reason, his voice reminded them of his face........dead.  
  
"What else do we have to do?" Hotaru asked, his voice deeper and stronger too, but held optimism in it.  
  
"I want an explaination.....Setsuna." He replied. The said person sighed.  
  
"Do you honestly think that we're the only ones that are looking for the Gods? No. If we go like this then, they won't notice us and try to use us against the Gods." Setsuna explained.  
  
Juno nodded and walked over and got his staff. Held it up and before another word was uttered, they dissappeared leaving an empty apartment behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sooooooooo..........ano........what'd ya think. I know, it is shorter than my others, but the next chapter will be longer, promise! Gomen peeps, demo I already have the couples in mind which are based on the attitude of the characters -before and now-, and if you don't know already, the couples are: Heero/ Juno/Makoto, Duo/Hotaru, Trowa/Setsuna, Quatre/Michiru, Wufei/Haruka -isn't that like putting a lit match in a can of gas! ^-^-. The girls boy names are going to be in the next chapter. 


End file.
